The present invention relates to a convertible ball carrying container for golf balls which is suitable for either three or two golf balls, and permits them to be comfortably and compactly carried in the pocket of the golfer, whether the container is holding either two or three golf balls.
Prior art containers are disclosed in the following United States patents, but do not provide the readily convertible container for golf balls which is disclosed and claimed in the present application:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,919,198, Burnet PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,140, Robins PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,040, Coons PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,874, Evans